


A Force of Nature

by mirroredsakura



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirroredsakura/pseuds/mirroredsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alas, it seems Tamaki will never, ever learn to let sleeping Kyouya's lie. Winner of LJ's ouran_contest Drabble Theme: #3 Kyouya Ohtori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Force of Nature

Kyouya was awake.  
  
It was six in the morning.  
  
Someone was going to die.  
  
He had slipped off his glasses and flopped back against his pillow with a contented sigh all of an  _hour_  ago. The goings on of the outside world could afford to go unrecorded for all of a few hours, couldn't it?  
  
“ _KYOOOOOUUUUYYYAAAA~!_ ”  
  
Evidently not.  
  
“ _What do you want?_ ” he snarled, feeling the wash of anger grow into a near-tangible fog of violet mist and crackling lightning around him as he sat up to face the trespassers. There needed to be a lock on his door and there needed to be a lock on his door  _soon_.  
  
The last time this had happened there had been  _five_  of them, all crowding around his bed and making a racket. From the sound of it, this time it was only Tamaki. Good. He could handle it just being Tamaki.  
  
And send him whimpering and sobbing into a corner begging for forgiveness.  
  
Satisfied with this assessment, he opened his eyes.  
  
He focused on brown hair.  
  
He paused.  
  
Tamaki did not have brown hair.  
  
…Haruhi then.  
  
It would explain having not-heard her, as she could sometimes tell when it was detrimental to her health to speak, unlike a certain blond idiot. It certainly did not explain why she was in his room.  
  
“Get up, Kyouya, we’re going to be  _late~!_ ”  
  
There was Tamaki all right. And from the look of things, he was dancing from one foot to the other in a fit of impatience.  
  
“ _What are you talking about?_ ”  
  
Haruhi looked ready to throw cautions to the wind and bolt out of the room—a wise maneuver that Tamaki easily prevented by keeping a firm grip on the rookie’s collar.  
  
“It’s a… secret! Up! Up!”  
  
The man seemed to have forgotten all too easily what happened when you didn’t let sleeping Ohtoris lie. Kyouya turned to the closest semblance of sanity that was also still sentient.  
  
“And why are you here?”  
  
She grimaced and edged a few steps backward. “…The others said ‘once was enough’.” She turned away and he just hear the mumbled, " _I can see why_."  
  
So even the twins could remember the Wrath Of A Sleeping Kyouya. Clearly Tamaki required a second reminder.  
  
He opened his mouth, gathering the words of utter  _rage_  and  _contempt_ …  
  
…and then came to the conclusion that it was entirely too much effort for such an ungodly hour of the morning. He would deal with the man later. He plopped back onto his pillow and shut his eyes, determined to ignore the insistent wail in his ear.  
  
His hand  _did_  tighten on his cell phone and wallet that he now kept on his person at all times when he felt the blond pounce on him a moment later, however.  
  
There were some things you just couldn’t fight.  
  
A Tamaki in the throes of his commoner addiction/fascination was one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I knew what it meant to be prolific at fanfic-writing. This was written nearly 10 years ago now in 2006 during the crazy hours of the night with very little sleep. It's surprisingly stood the test of time. :P


End file.
